Changing Fate
by chelseagrey
Summary: April 1912. Meredith Grey, Derek Sheperd, Isobel Duquette, and George O'Malley find themselves on the doomed ocean liner, Titanic. Experience the romance and thrills of their tradegy. Chapter 1 up !


Author's Note: I'm back you guys. : ) I know it's been heckof days but I've been unbelievably busy. I was originally planning on this story to be a Christmas story which I had a KICKASS plot to but then I watched the Titanic again and BAM I got this idea which I couldn't resist writing. If you guys really like this story, I assure you they'll be WAYY more in the future.

* * *

_April 1912_

_Derek Sheperd_

Derek Sheperd agitatedly drummed his fingers on his suitcase. He was waiting for his sister and she was _no_ where to be seen. The Titanic was going to begin boarding first class passengers at any moment and she was missing, "Anna, where the hell are you?"

"You know, it's not polite to curse in front of a lady," Anna replied, smirking as her brother turned around, blushing.

"You're not a lady. You're… Satan… almost," retorted Derek as he picked up her suitcase and motioned his head toward the loading deck, "You are really too slow. Where were you? What if we missed our ship to America? How would we get back to New York?"

"Would you quit being such an ass? I'm here now!" Anna quickly pulled her suitcase back and walked past Derek holding her head high, "You need _do_ need a girlfriend after the whole Addison incident."

"I told you _never_ to bring that up again!"

Another smirk crept to Anna's face. Oh how she loved hitting him where it hurts, "Ahhh, baby brother. You mean how your fiancée cheated on you, The Great Doctor Derek Sheperd with your best friend, your _pharmacist_, the deliciously delightful Mark."

Derek felt his nostrils flare, "Watch your use of adjectives. It's not ladylike. And don't forget about your marriage to _Benjamin._ Oh what did he do, oh yes. He took all your money. Then who took you in hmm, me. Your _baby_ brother, Derek," he voice rose tauntingly and he wanted to gun her down with his stare.

"Oh dearest Derek, what about how Addison is now _living_ with Mark in _your_ flat."

Anna knew the moment she slipped that little detail, Derek would get angry. Possibly violent. They always argued like this. Derek being the youngest in the family at a shy twenty years of age while Anna herself was twenty-nine. Three other relatives came between them but no matter the distance Anna and Derek were the closest… or the ones that despised each other's existence the most. Whatever the matter they loved each other and looked out for each other and Anna knew that she crossed the line when she first mentioned Addison but to mention how or rather _who_ she is living with now, that would send Derek on a blind rage.

"_Never_ _EVER_ mention Addison to me again. Understand," Derek's tone lowered and his fists were clenched. His heart ached as he thought of his first love in the embrace of his _old_ colleague. Mark was indeed the best friend he ever had. Until he had a love affaire with his fiancée. _Ex-_fiancée.

"I'm sorry Derek, I didn't mean it-"

Derek instantly cut her off, "I know what you meant," his tone was the darkest she ever heard it, "shall we board now?"

Anna merely nodded before linking arms with her beloved brother and boarded the Titanic. Boarding their doom.

* * *

_April 1912_

_Meredith Grey_

(Author's Note: I don't want to steal directly from the Titanic so I'm mixing this up a bit. Forgive me but do what I must. Oh and I do _not_ own Titanic. Or Meredith or Derek.)

Meredith Grey swayed her hips to the music. Another day, another night. More working in the heart of London's red light district. She hated how she had to be an exotic dancer to survive. And she was only eighteen. That that was how she and her best friend, Isobel Duquette had to survive. Working under the biggest underground strip club to make ends meet. They always snorted at how stupid that sounded, but no matter the intelligence; demons from both Meredith's and Isobel's past kept them from succeeding.

Meredith's mother was one of the few women attempting at her doctorate. Ellis Grey worked hours and hours on her degree and had a thirst to prove herself. A thirst that Meredith herself inherited. Nevertheless, Meredith's mother was never home, and constantly demanded money to take more classes. Even on the small exotic dancer salary, Meredith was able to provide the necessary money. She had met Isobel in a tea shop while searching for a job. They have been the best of friends since.

Isobel Duquette, fondly known as Izzie, had a rough childhood. She and her mother constantly moved place to place, always being on the short end of riches. She had thought that her life was looking up when she married Denny Duquette, the love of her life. She finally had love, a home, and money beyond compare. But this all ended when Denny passed away from a heart condition. Grief-stricken, Izziea tried to move on, settling Denny's last will and testament. But when a distant cousin of Denny came forward, one Alex Karev, he received the substantial inheritance leaving Izzie with no more than fond memories. Now at nineteen years of age, she battles a broken heart and her financial issues. While searching for a job, Izzie met Meredith and they had been friends from the start.

Meredith shut her eyes as she moved again the music. A man reached up and tugged on her leg, "Com' 'here sweethear'," He purred as he tugged on her once more.

Meredith grimaced as she sauntered over to the man, "Hi," she greeted herself shyly.

"How 'bout yous and mes go' to America? New York City," he waved two tickets in front of her.

"I-I'm alright thank you," she took a step back afraid of what he might do.

"No com' back. It leave in an hour, it's the Titanic sweethear'."

Meredith twitched, "Sir, I think I'll stay here."

"Call me 'sir' again. Makes me feel like I have… control," the man reached out but then fell out of his chair, giggling like a girl that just got a lollipop. He was so drunk that he was mumbling pure nonsense.

"Here take the tickets. I'm going to stay here a while longer," the man shoved the tickets in Meredith's shoe before passing out.

She frantically looked around until she saw her best friend, "IZZIE! COME HERE!"

Izzie quickly went over and confusing looked at Meredith, "What?"

Meredith pulled the tickets out of her shoe, "We're going to New York."

* * *

_Derek Sheperd_

Derek scrunched up his nose at the suit he was wearing. It was the one Addison had tailored for him a few weeks ago before the affaire. But it was the only one that would coordinate with his sister's dress and apparently that was _very_ important. He tugged gently on the bowtie trying to adjust it. It was then Anna burst in, "Derek, we are going to be late! What the hell have you been doing in here?"

"We aren't going to be late Anna."

"Your bowtie is crooked. Let me fix it!"

"Fine," Derek turned toward his sister and straightened out his cuffs, this was just like…

-

"_Your bowtie is crooked! Derek we are going to be late for the opera!" Addison smiled as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. _

"_We are not going to be late," Derek laughed as he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He held her tight and made small circles on the vibrant red fabric and placed his chin on her forehead._

"_Derek?" her voice was so weak and fragile. There was something on her mind._

"_Hmm?" His hand then moved to her fiery red hair. He placed his thumb on her tan cheek. A single tear slid down onto his thumb. Derek was taken aback by this, "What is it Addy?"_

"_N-nothing," her voice was trembling and soon she began to tremble as well, "I just care about you and I never want you to forget that Derek."_

"_I love you too Addy," Derek breathed a sigh of relief and reluctantly let her go. He offered Addison his arm, "Shall we?"_

"_O-okay."_

_That was the last time they were happy together. Until Addison blind sighted him. Until he caught her in bed with Mark. Then he became numb…_

_-_

"Derek… Derek. DEREK?"

"W-what?" Derek snapped out of his reverie and blinked trying to assure himself that he was awake. That he was alive. He still didn't believe it. Without Addy, he felt empty.

"Ready?" Anna held out her hand and Derek quickly took hold of it, "Let's go."

* * *

_Meredith Grey_

Meredith giggled as Izzie offered her another scotch, "I still don't believe we're going home."

"I do," Izzie looked out into the night sky and down at the water, "It's been so long since I've been to America. D-Denny got a job in Paris and then…"

Meredith placed her hand comfortingly on Izzie's shoulder, "You're not alone Izzie. I'm here. We're here. It'll be alright."

"I hope so," Izzie tugged on the pink dress she was wearing. It was simple and plain. Not a wedding gown but it wasn't casual wear either, "Now how about we go sneak on first class' dinner?"

Meredith smiled and hooked arms with Izzie as they eagerly hurried down.

* * *

_George O'Malley_

"I don't see the point in this," George O'Malley blinked and looked at his dear friend.

Derek shook his head, "I don't either. This is so… _boring._"

Anna took the fan she was holding and smacked both men in the head, "Just be grateful we're going home."

"OW!" said George and Derek in unison, their eyes narrowing at Anna.

George O'Malley was a cherished family friend of Anna and Derek. He had known them since they were sharing scones on the patio and now he was proud to be riding with them to America for the first time.

* * *

_Derek Sheperd_

Derek was standing in the Grand Hallway and glanced up at the beautiful wood clock. First class was awaiting for their dinner to be served and it felt like hours until they would open those damned doors. He shook his head.

"Hahahaha."

Derek jerked his head up and then he saw her. Chestnut blonde hair, beautiful mega-watt smile. A small, silky green dress wrapped tightly around her figure. She was walking backwards down the stairs, talking to her colleague.

She had still yet to turn around and it killed him. He needed to see her face. Put a face to her voice, to her smile, to her.

One step, two step.

Derek began to walk to the bottom step of the stairs.

They walked in sync. She took a step, he took a step.

Then she took an odd step down, her face facing her friend, and she fell.

Derek reached out and quickly caught her and saw her face.

"T-thank you… Mr…"

"Dr. Derek Sheperd," Derek felt her trembling in his arms. Her breathing was ragged and she breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Grey," a smile crept to her face, "Meredith Grey."

* * *

So? What do you think? Please review. If you don't then I won't update. I was talking to a good friend of mine and she said that she's couldn't picture mereidht as an exotic dancer. There's some truth to that, all you must do is review and read on and you'll find that most of your questions will be answered. If you have issues with my story, please just tell me.

--because I could see us holding hands, walking on the beach our toes in the sand

My Love by Justin Timberlake featuring T.I.


End file.
